


Routine Upended

by Cliodna_Queen_Of_The_Banshee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood, Female Harry Potter, Mental Health Issues, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cliodna_Queen_Of_The_Banshee/pseuds/Cliodna_Queen_Of_The_Banshee
Summary: Harry is a girl, Vernon has just been diagnosed with something that will change his life, and the Dursley world has been turned on its head.  A look at what might have happened to a fem Harry's childhood if a simple evaluation had been required.  Pre-Canon Childhood Story.





	Routine Upended

From: Grunnings Corporate Head Office

To: Vernon Dursley

Mr Dursley:

It has come to our attention that multiple coworkers and employees have filed complaints against you as an employer. Names and identities shall remain anonymous. They have however recommended you for a psychiatric evaluation, and we shall heed their advice.

They clarify that though you are functional - with a wife Petunia, a primary school aged son Dudley, and a primary school aged niece Ianthe, as well as a high level corporate position and a city suburban home - they are starting to suspect one thing in particular. They believe your constant workplace anger stems from anxiety.

You are being required by Grunnings Co to take a psychiatric evaluation, Mr Dursley, because multiple coworkers and employees believe you to have undiagnosed adult Asperger’s Syndrome.


End file.
